The present invention is generally directed to a hunting concept. More particularly the invention is a holder for a bow that makes the bow more secure and more easily accessible for the hunter. In addition the holder also has a 360-degree pivot, which allows the holder to accommodate the different positions and needs of the hunter. With this pivot ability the holder can be used to accomplish multiple positioning at arms length on most tree stands. By using the weight of the bow against the wire holder rest the bow becomes secure and by design of the wire holder prevents the bow from being knocked out of the holder. Before the present invention, bow holders had to be permanently bolted on the tree stand; in addition, a holder that worked on one tree stand may not work on another tree stand. The bow also could easily fall from the holder simply by bumping the bow or jiggling the tree stand. The only other option available was for the hunter to hold the bow on his lap the entire time he was hunting.